Warriors' Guild
Death Plateau |east = Burthorpe |south = White Wolf Mountain |west = Sinclair Mansion }} The Warriors' Guild is a large building located just west of Burthorpe. In order to enter, one's Attack and Strength levels must add up to at least 130 without any boosts. Players may alternatively attain level 99 in one of these skills and will be granted entry. Once inside, players may play various minigames related to melee combat. When players perform well in these minigames, they are rewarded with Warrior guild tokens, which are used to gain entry to the top floor of the guild and kill cyclopes for defenders. Travel The Warriors' Guild is located in Burthorpe and can be accessed in a number of ways: *Combat bracelet, which will teleport players to a location directly outside the guild. *Games necklace, which will teleport players to Burthorpe, just east of the guild. *Minigame Group Finder, which can be used to teleport to Burthorpe Games Room just east of the guild. *Falador Teleport and Camelot Teleport, after which a player can walk to the guild. *House teleport, if a player's house is in Taverley (Or if a player redirects their House tablet to a Taverley teleport tablet). *Balloon transport system, which goes to Taverley (at least partial completion of the Enlightened Journey quest is required) *Strength cape, which will teleport players directly inside the Warriors' Guild for an unlimited amount of times. Minigames Animation room The animation room of the Warriors' Guild is located on the , southwest of the Guild entrance. This room is one of the most commonly used rooms out of the whole guild to gain tokens. Playing this minigame requires players to bring a set of normal metal armour, such as bronze or mithril. This set should consist of a full helmet (medium will not substitute), platelegs and a platebody. To begin the minigame, one uses any piece of the armour on one of the animation machines. After using the armour on the machine, the player will be forced to walk away from it and the armour will come to life and begin attacking him or her. Upon defeating the animated armour, the player may pick it up again along with tokens for defeating it; however, every time a player animates a set of armour and kills it, there is a chance that it will not drop a piece of the armour that makes up the set. This inhibition means that it is a good idea for players to bring multiple sets of armour. A higher-level armour metal increases the amount of tokens received as a drop, and lowers the chance of a piece of the armour set being destroyed. Also to note, the Animated Armour is immune to ranged and magic attacks, as well as poison and venom. (if applicable). Using a set made of iron, only the full helm ever gets destroyed. Using steel, only the platelegs ever get destroyed. Black armour and higher do not get destroyed. A table of each armour set, with how much hitpoints each set has, how many tokens each drops, and its combat level is as follows: Dummy room The dummy room of the Warriors' Guild is located on the , northwest of the entrance. There are no requirements for this minigame; however, it is a good idea to bring melee weapons of all types and styles — this includes stab, crush, accurate, defensive, and so on. This room tests players' reflexes with attack styles by creating various dummies. To defeat these dummies, players must choose the correct attack method to destroy them. Players should look at the poster inside of the dummy room for more information on what styles to use for each dummy. Each dummy correctly hit will reward players with 15 Attack experience and 2 tokens. There are seven dummies in the dummy room, covering all four combat styles (defensive, aggressive, accurate and controlled) and all three melee attack styles (slash, crush, and stab). As a result, choosing the right weapons for this minigame is important. One is required to have at least two weapons to be able to hit every dummy. The best strategy is to bring one weapon that can hit all but one dummy, and another weapon that will deal with the last dummy. For example, a longsword will be able to hit all dummies except for crush, in which case the player could carry a staff for the crush dummy. A mace can hit all dummies but slash, for which the player could carry a battleaxe. Whatever combination is decided upon, it should be kept in mind that the attack bonuses for the weapon do not help in this minigame; therefore, it is as easy to obtain tokens with a bronze longsword as it is with a dragon one. If a player does not have the ideal weaponry for this minigame, he or she can visit Anton on the second floor to buy appropriate weaponry. This game can be tricky at first. Try to memorise which type of dummy appears in each slot, as the same dummy appears from the same slot each time. Catapult room The catapult room of the Warriors' Guild is located on the , west of the Armoury. There are no requirements for this minigame. To begin this minigame, players may speak with the dwarf outside of the room to obtain a two-handed defensive shield. This shield can only be equipped while standing on the target area. Once the shield is equipped, participants should look at the ammunition being shot at them and observe the panel which replaces the inventory, then select the appropriate defensive style. Each time players defend successfully, they will receive 10 Defence experience and one token. Though this minigame is arguably the easiest at which to be successful, its token payoff is relatively low. Shot put room The shot put room of the Warriors' Guild is located on the , in the northeast corner of the guild. There are no requirements for this minigame. To begin, players pick up a cannonball and select one of the three throwing styles. If a player fails, he or she will drop the ball on his or her toe, losing HP in the process. To reduce this use, one may use a pestle and mortar with ashes to get ground ashes, then use the ground ashes his or her hands. Upon succeeding on the put, the player will gain Strength experience and tokens. The number of tokens received is calculated as follows: *For the 18lb balls (left pile), players receive 1 + distance (yards) tokens *For the 22lb balls (right pile), players receive 3 + distance (yards) tokens Each throw will reduce the player's energy. As the player's energy lowers, his or her distance will degrade, until finally, below about 10% energy, one is unable to throw. Waiting for energy to regenerate, using energy potions, strange fruits, or sq'irk juice will allow the player to participate again. Another option is to throw shots until energy is depleted, and then move to a different minigame while regenerating energy. A good tactic if energy potions are available is to throw one ball, restore all energy lost, throw another, restore all energy, and repeating until out of potions, then using up all remaining energy. This can yield a large amount of tokens. Jimmy's challenge Jimmy's Challenge is located on the , east of the Armoury. There are no requirements for this minigame. To begin, click on a keg in the room. You will balance the keg on your head and can go on to select another keg, up to a maximum of five. The kegs will cause damage to you if you lose balance. You will receive 2 tokens for every barrel successfully picked up. To receive tokens, speak to Jimmy and then speak to another games master. If you walk out of the room with barrels on your head, they will disappear. Pick up one keg and drink energy potions every time your run energy goes down. It is not worth it to pick up several kegs. Top floor On the top floor of the Warriors' Guild is a large room where you will find about fifteen Cyclopes, which may be either level 56 or 76. This is where you get the coveted defenders. Entry to the Cyclops room requires a minimum of 100 Warrior guild tokens (these will not be charged, just required for entry) and then 10 tokens are charged for every following minute you stay. It is possible to go out of the room before the 10 tokens are charged, and to go back in after. This way you'll only need to acquire 100 tokens to access the room. Once you reach 99 Strength or 99 Attack, wear your Skillcape before entering the room ( you can switch capes when you are through the doors ) and it will be free of charge for unlimited time. (You wont need to kill the Animated Armour for Warrior guild tokens anymore.) On your first entry you can get a bronze defender as a drop from Cyclops. Each time you pick up a new defender, make sure to re-enter the room to be able to acquire stronger defenders, up to the rune defender. :Note: for dragon defenders, read "Basement". The Cyclopes are immune to ranged and magic attacks. Defenders are desirable for their offensive bonuses, as well as being untradeable, which makes them popular to use in PvP. Basement In the basement of the Warriors' Guild, accessible by a trap door west of the guild (exit through the food shop), is another large room containing higher level Cyclopes. Lorelai will require you to have a rune defender before she will allow access to the room. Only the Cyclopes that are located in the basement will drop the dragon defender. Entry to the Cyclops room requires 100 Warrior guild tokens (will not be charged) and then 10 tokens are charged for every following minute you stay. Shops The Warriors' Guild has many shops to aid you in playing the minigames or fighting Cyclopes. Anton (Equipment) Anton, located on the south wall of the , runs the Warrior Guild Armoury. Anton buys and sells just about every weapon dropped by Cyclopes. Note that Anton does not trade black knives, which are a very common drop of Cyclopes, or defenders, which are non-tradeable. Anton offers the same price as High Level Alchemy gives. Using High Level Alchemy on items tradeable at Anton's shop is therefore only beneficial for gaining magic experience. Lidio (Food) Lidio runs the Warrior Guild Food Shop in the northwest corner of the , and sells medium-level food. Specifically, Lidio sells cooked trout, bass, plain pizza, potatoes with cheese, and stew. Lilly (Potions) Lilly's Warrior Guild Potion Shop is located in the room east of Lidio. Lilly sells 3-dose strength, attack and defence potions. Jade (Bank) Jade is a banker, located in the southwest corner of the of the guild. Jade gives you full access to your bank account.